William's Valentine's Rescue
by Grell The Leper
Summary: Will had it his Valentine's Day all planned out. Except that Grell was nowhere to be found, which was just typical really. Well, William could fix hat. He would go to Phantomhive Manor and rescue his princess if it was the last thing he did!


_So this is a fanfic written for _**Mr. Grell Michaelis**_, and I really hope that you and everyone else likes it. It's not my best work, I must admit, but I hope it's alright. It was supposed to be somewhat humorous, but my funny side was not agreeing with me whatsoever. It's told from William's point of view, simply because I find it easier to write in first person, and somehow turned into a Valentine's Day fic, much as I like to ignore that holiday. Also, I'm going to point out that he's only a little bit tipsy, not drunk, though Will does seem like the kind of person that wouldn't be too great with liquor. I reckon he'd end up as either a complete charmer, or a complete pervert, possibly a bit of both, which is kinda what he's like in this. Anyway, read, review and enjoy __J_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always.**

**William's Valentine's Rescue**

Valentine's Day, like most other holidays, was a day that I very much liked to ignore. Generally, I am a man that will stick to my principles, a man that will stick to his bloody paperwork on ridiculous holidays such as this. But this year was to be different.

I had decided three months previously that this Valentine's Day was going to be the day I told my red-headed subordinate that I was very much in love with him, annoying though he was. I had planned the event meticulously, down to every last detail. Red candles, red roses, red flower petals, Italian takeout (which I knew was Grell's favourite, but unfortunately could not be found in any proper shade of crimson), and red wine, because let's face it, I was going to need a lot of that. Still, everything was perfect and there was not a thing that could go wrong.

Except that Grell was nowhere to be found.

"Uh, Mr. Spears, sir, don't you remember? Grell took the day off, it's Valentine's Day, he went to see Sebastian," Ronald explained, looking a tad terrified at my sudden outbursts. Of course! I had given Sutcliff the day off, assuming, firstly, that he would only cause trouble if I wasn't working too, and secondly, most importantly, I had assumed that he would spend the day following me around like usual. I hadn't even considered the possibility that he might have actual plans, and it was just typical that the one day I needed him around, he had flounced off to Phantomhive Manor.

Muttering darkly, and probably proceeding to worry Knox even more, I stormed right back to my apartment, popping open a bottle of wine.

* * *

><p>Most the bottle of wine and an hour later, it was decided. I was going to find my Sutcliff and he would eat bloody Italian with me whether he wanted to or not!<p>

I mean, he couldn't just choose the demon over me, that wasn't good enough. I worshipped the ground he walked on, whether he saw that or not. I was his willing slave, a fact that I detested, and there was no way I was allowing my Reaper to just throw it in with Sebastian.

Grabbing my suit jacket and my discarded glasses, I strode towards the door rather purposefully, heading straight to the pompous Earl's manor. I was going to rescue my crimson princess if it was the last thing I did!

* * *

><p>It was only when I found myself perched in a tree, like an oversized hawk, that I realized this was borderline on stalking. Borderline, but not quite. Because I didn't stalk people. No, not me, I'm too sophisticated for that. Therefore, sitting in a tree on Phantomhive grounds, watching Sutcliff converse with his demon over a picnic, an honest-to-god picnic, was not stalking him. No, I was merely keeping a watchful eye over him.<p>

Honestly, what does he see in that demon? He was practically a paedophile, for goodness sake! Tutting to myself, I watched as the two lounged in the grass, as my red Reaper wrapped his arms around Sebastian. That demon scum didn't appreciate him, not like I did. His arm was around Grell's shoulder, something I knew he didn't like. I mean, really, everyone knew Sutcliff thought he was a woman, and he enjoyed being treated as such. Which meant that arms were meant for his waist, not shoulder. He also wasn't too fond of having his arm stroked, like the demon was doing, preferring to have his hair lightly tugged. Besides, what did he think he was doing, stroking _my_ Sutcliff? It was a bloody outrage!

Grell didn't even seem to mind, he was too busy nuzzling the man's arm, moving in to kiss him on the cheek. Was that demon smirking? How dare he smirk in my presence!

Leaping (read; falling) from my perch, I stumbled rather gracefully towards the pair. Sutcliff's face lit up when he saw me, and I like to think his jaw dropped open in pleasant surprise rather than horror.

"You!" I shouted, pointing my death scythe at the butler, "Stop defiling my princess, demon, he is mine, he's not for you, I don't share, and you're not even doing it right, damn it! I took this day off specially to spend with him, and then you just whisk him away into the night.. Afternoon.. Whatever, you just whisk him away and expect that to be perfectly fine? Well, it's not, because I am not letting you ruin my plans, not when they took this long, so I shall rescue my princess from your evil clutches and begone with you!"

The demon only raised an eyebrow at me, while Grell looked at me with a mixture of hope and pure confusion.

"Will, what are you talki-"

"I assure you, Mr. Spears, my intention was not to ruin any part of your day, only to entertain Mr. Sutcli-"

_Smack!_

I stood, gob smacked, as Grell slapped Sebastian across the cheek, his face a picture of scarlet fury, something I never wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"How could you, Sebas-chan? First, you interrupt me, which was horridly rude, but then you go as far as to question my femininity! How dare you?" he screeched, balling his hands into fists and scrunching up his nose in a rather adorable display.

"I apologise, Miste- Miss Sutcliff, I didn't mean to offend you, I merely meant to-" Sebastian looked more than flustered, much to my delight, and I was a little too tipsy to hide my amusement.

"Ignore the demon, milady, he's not the sharpest weapon in the scythe department. _I _appreciate your femininity more than you will ever know. Also, the demon was foolish enough to keep you out in the sun of all things, your beautiful complexion might be damaged! I suggest you come back to my place for some Italian fucki- um, I mean fucking Italian. Yes, that's definitely what I meant. Coming, m'dear?"

"Either option sounds fabulous, Will, darling," Grell giggled, looping his arm through mine.

"Have a pleasant afternoon, Mr. Michaelis, I'm sure the young Earl would love some quality time with you. Miss Sutcliff, however, will be enjoying my company for quite some time," I taunted, giving the demon a little wink as we left.

And as we sat in my apartment after our Italian takeout, Grell's head in my lap, I realised that rescuing my princess away from demons was a rather nice way to spend my first proper Valentine's Day.

**End**


End file.
